Better of apart
by EthanlovesDanny
Summary: Ethan decides once and for all what he wants to do. Leave Beacon Hills with his brother or stay with Danny and live the normal life he had always wanted. Set sometime after all the evil stuff went down. Lydia/Danny friendship; Lydia/Ethan friendship; Dethan established relationship. A story about my favorite teen wolf couple. Don't know how long this story will be but enjoy. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Mainly focused on Ethan and Danny's relationship but other characters from the show will be involved. Mainly Lydia, Aidan, Scott and Stiles with Allison, Isaac and Kira. Possible Styida paring but I'm not sure just yet. Hope you like the first part. P.S I tried to detail the love scenes as much as I could but I suck at them. Hopefully you still enjoy them, fingers crossed.**

**...**

**Part 1: Separate ways**

**...**

Danny was roused from his sleep when he reached out and felt cold sheets. Sitting up he scanned his bedroom he spotted Ethan standing by his window. "Ethan, are you okay?"

Ethan sighed and looked towards the bed where Danny was now sitting up against the headboard. "It's getting pretty late and I should probably go."

Danny started biting his lip. "You mean go home or go?" When Ethan looked away from him he looked down as well. "Oh."

Ethan didn't miss the hurt in his voice. "Danny?"

"It's okay." Danny whispered. "Thanks for letting me know this time." He got up and headed towards the door.

Ethan crossed the room in a matter of seconds and stopped him. "Danny wait-"

"Why did you even come back Ethan?" Danny says turning to face him. "Is it fun for you to sit there and toy with my emotions?"

"No and I'm not messing with your emotions, I love you." Ethan says.

"Then stay with me." Danny whispers. "Forget about everything else and just stay with me."

Ethan could no longer look Danny in the eye so he lowered his head. "I can't."

Danny nodded and wiped his face. "Then don't bother coming back next time." He pulled free of Ethan hand and left his room. He sat in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes before getting up and going back to his room where Ethan was no longer there. Waling over to the closed window he locked it and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe after everything Ethan was leaving again.

**...**

When Aidan got home that night it was around midnight and the apartment was quiet and dark. He knew Ethan was home because he could hear his him breathing so he goes to his room. "Ethan?" He opened the door and turned on the light, Ethan was sitting on the floor in front of his bed. "Hey we're leaving first thing in the morning so just make sure you have everything you want." When Ethan didn't answer he walked over to him. "Hey, how long have you been sitting here?"

"Hour, maybe two." Replied Ethan.

Aidan frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Ethan says finally looking up at his brother. "I think I'm having second thoughts about this whole leaving Beacon Hills thing."

"You think?" Aidan walked over and leans against the wall. "What are you talking about?"

"Our whole life I've following you around like a lost dog." Ethan says. "Not talking back, always siding with you no matter what reckless plot you come up with."

"What's your point in all this?" Aidan says.

"I'm saying that I'm done." Ethan got to his feet and sat on the edge of his bed. "I've been sitting here tinking about what I want for a change and what I want is to stay here and be with Danny. I want to go out with him and not have to deal with your negative attitude or you threatening to rip his face off. I want to go to sleep knowing that I'll see him in the morning. Hell I even want to play lacrosse when the season starts again. I want the normal life that I've wanted since god knows when Aidan. No more running, no more fighting, no more death. I never thought with the life we lived that I would ever fall in love but I did and I don't want to run away from it, from him." He watched as his brother just stared down at the floor. "Aidan, I don't mean to hurt you but I'm in love with Danny."

"So that's it then." Aidan says finally looking back up at his brother. "You're choosing to be with him."

Ethan nodded. "I'm choosing to be with him."

Aidan looked down and shook his head. "There it is then." Pushing himself off the wall he left his brothers room without looking back.

For the first time in his life Ethan didn't go after him. He stayed in his spot on the bed just staring at the door. A small part of him hoped his brother would come back but the other huge part hoped that he wouldn't. He waited until he was sure that his brother was gone before he got up and made his way out of his room. The house was dark and quiet and it hit him, he was on his own now. Maybe with his brother no longer by his side Scott would let him join his pack and he could still be with Danny. Thinking about all that made him smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**...**

Early the next morning Danny found himself still awake staring up at the ceiling. He headed slept at all that night since Ethan left. He looked over at the door when it opened. He expected to see his mother or father but he was surprised to see Lydia. "Lydia, what are you found here?" He asked sitting up.

Without saying anything she walked over to the bed and laid next to him. "Aidan stopped by last night and told me that he was leaving."

Danny signed and laid back down. "I know, Ethan did the same thing to me last night and I've been lying here awake ever since then." Ever since Jackson left he and Lydia had became much closer then they were before. "So what are we suppose to do now?" He asked looking over at her.

"Move on I guess." Lydia says. "Just like I did when Jackson up and left, Aidan will be no different."

"I'm sorry." Danny tells her.

Lydia smiled. "I'm sorry to, I know how much you cared for Ethan."

"I didn't just care about him Lydia, I freakin loved him and he left me." Danny nearly yelled. He then thought about his cheating ex boyfriend and frowned. "Why does every gut we love end up leaving us."

Lydia looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Jackson, Jonathan, Ethan and Aidan." Danny says. "Why can't find someone who'll stay with us in the long run?"

"Well find someone one." Lydia assured him.

"Maybe you will but I'm done putting myself out there only to get my heart broken." Danny says. "I'm just going to go back to focusing on me and school."

"Does that mean that you're not coming to the pep rally tonight?" Lydia asked sitting up and looking down at him.

"I was going to go with him but now that he's gone I'm not really in the mood to go anymore." Danny says sitting up and leaning against his headboard.

"Well you can go with me." Lydia says. "Come on I'm not asking you too go man hunting with me I just-"

"I'll go with you." Danny says smiling.

Lydia returned the smile. "Thanks."

**...**

Ethan was asleep when he heard the front door open and silently close. Getting up he walked to his brothers room and found him packing stuff in his gym bag. "Were you going to leave without saying anything?"

Aidan paused before continuing to pack his things. "I thought it'd be better if I didn't."

Ethan nodded and leans against the door frame. "So did you tell Lydia that you were leaving?"

"I told you everything last night when I left here." Aidan says. "She was upset but she said that she understood." Zipping up his bag he finally turned to face his brother. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school or something?"

"I wanted to see you before you take off." Ethan says. "Are you sure that you can't just stay here?"

Aidan shook his head. "I can't stay in this place another day Ethan. I hate everything about Beacon Hills and besides this isn't the place for not. I can't do the normal life, school and homework. I don't have the patience for that like you do and maybe you're right."

"About what?" Ethan asked folding his arms.

"Us being better off on our own." After says throwing his gym bag over his shoulder he pulled out his wallet and took out a woad of cash. "Here's my half of the rent, maybe now that I'm gone you can get a one bedroom. I remember you always telling me that you wanted a place to call your own."

Ethan looked down at the money then back at his brother. "I don't want your money Aidan and besides I have enough money saved up to keep me here for a few more months. I'll be alright, keep your money." He pushed Aidan hand back towards him and signed. "So do you have to leave now or can you leave sometime later?"

Aidan smiled and removed his gym bag. "I guess I can stay for a while."

...

When Danny got to school he somehow found himself sitting outside the front of the school at one of the tables. He was watching the entrance of the parking lot watching as car after car pulled in, hoping that Ethan would be one of them. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there until he heard the first bell. He looked towards the school as students started heading inside but didn't move from his spot. He looked back to the entrance and patiently waited.

Lydia was about to go inside as well but when she saw Danny sitting at one of the tables she went over to him and sat down. "Danny what are you still doing out here?"

Danny shrugged not looking away from the entrance. "I just wanted to see if he would show."

Lydia sighed and went over to Danny. "He's not coming because he's gone, they both are." She held out her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Danny watched the entrance for a few more seconds before looking up and Lydia. He reached out, took her hand and the two of them headed inside.

Lydia silently waited for Danny as he got out his things for first period. Once she was done they silently walked down the halls, still holding hands. They got looks from others as they did but paid them no attention.

"Thanks for walking me to class." Danny says.

Lydia moved close to Danny and kissed him on the cheek. "Smile Danny everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

Danny was still upset but found himself smiling. "I'll see you later." He waled into the classroom and walked to his normal seat in the back. The one thing he hated about first period was that he shared it with Jonathan. He was staring down at his phone when he heard someone walk up to him. He didn't bother looking up because he already knew who it was, Jonathan. "I don't feel lime talking Jonathan."

Jonathan smiled. "Come on I just wanted to ask you if you were coming to the rally tonight."

"Yeah I was going to go with Lydia." Danny said looking up.

"Lydia?" Jonathan sat in the seat in front of him. "I thought you'd be going with Ethan. Did he leave again, is that why you're going with Lydia?"

"It's none of your business Jonathan." Danny yells, causing others to look at him. "Just leave me alone alright."

"Alright, maybe I'll see you there tonight and maybe we can even have our own little party." Jonathan got up and headed back to his seat in the front.

Danny just glared at the back of his head before looking back down at his phone. He had hoped that Ethan would call or text but nothing ever came. He was thinking about texting him but his phone was suddenly taken away from him. He was about to say something but when he looked up he saw the teacher looking down at him and he stopped himself.

"You can get this back after school." Mr. Hough said going back ton the front.

Danny cursed in his head and pulled out his English book.

**...**

As the day went on Danny's mood got better but Jonathan still wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how many times he asked Danny told him no. After picking up his trey he made his way to an empty table. He saw Scott across the room sitting with Stiles, Allison, Kira and Isaac and thought about joining them but then forgot about it. He haven't really associated with them since Jackson left and he thought it was weird how he only knew them because of Jackson. Just as he was about to start eating he was joined by Lydia. "Why are you sitting with your little group of friends?"

Lydia looked back at them and shrugged. "I'd rather sit here with you." She said turning back to him. "So how has your day been going so far."

"It started out crappy." Danny says. "First Jonathan wouldn't go away then I started staring at my phone hoping Ethan would call me but he never did. Then Mr. Hough saw me and took my phone away but even then I couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. What about you?"

"Word got around that the big bad Aidan was gone and people have been coming up to me non stop." Lydia says.

Danny shook his head. "I wish that I could be like you. You don't let it show when you're upset while I've been pouting around like a five year old."

"Danny everybody deals with stuff like this in their own different way." Lydia says. "Yeah I'm upset about not only Aidan but about Jackson as well but I just remind myself that I'm just as awesome on my own. You might not see it on your own Danny but you are too."

Danny watched her as she started eating her food. He wanted to believe that she was right about him but he didn't. He might be popular and have lots of friends but the only one he considered a real friend was Jackson, they had been friends since they were elementary kids. He then looked back at the table where Scott and the others were seated. He had grown to call Scott and Stiles friends but not the others. Just then McCall looked over and him and smiled, Danny smiled back before going back to his food.

**...**

When the bell for final period finally went off Danny made his was back to his first period class to get his phone. It was sitting on the front desk but the room was empty so he grabbed it and left. As soon as he was out of the classroom he checked to see if he had any missed calls or texts from Ethan but there was nothing. Shoving his phone in his pocket he headed out of the school and to his car. He wasted no time in getting far away as he could from the school yard. The house was quiet when he got there but he knew someone was Hoke because a car was in the driveway. Going to his room he sat on his bed and pulled his phone back out. He strolled through his contacts until he found Ethan's name. His finger hovered over the call button but just as he was about to press it his door opened. "Hey mom." He pressed end and tossed his phone behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" Raven asked leaning against the door. "When you left this morning you looked upset."

"Yeah." Danny says. "I'm just having a hard time accepting something but I'll be alright."

"Are you going to the pep really tonight?" Raven asked.

"Coach will kill me if I don't show up." Danny says. "The whole team is going to be there and I don't want to be the only no show."

"Alright if you need anything I'll be downstairs." Raven says before leaving the room.

Danny smiled but when the door closed it slowly faded. Maybe Lydia was right, maybe all he needed to do was move on. But he really didn't know if that was something he could do. Deciding to drop it all he grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Since the pep really didn't start until eight he hung out with his mom. He didn't leave until it was five minutes past eight.

**...**

After watching his brother as he left the parking lot to their building Ethan made his way back up to his apartment. He went right to his room and grabbed a change of clothes before going to the bathroom, he couldn't wait to see Danny. Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, got dressed and left once again. He remembered Danny telling him about the pep really that was going to be at the school a few days ago so that's the first place he went.

**...**

As soon as Danny got to the gym he saw Jonathan making his way over to him but before he got too close Lydia pulled him away. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Lydia grabbed Danny's hand and led him through the crowd of people and over to where Scott and Stiles were sitting on the bleachers. "Hey guys."

"Hey?" Scott then looks over at Danny. "Hey Danny?"

"Scott, Stiles." Danny sat next to him and looked around at the fellow students started to fill the bleachers and as the rally started and the others cheered and screamed he felt sick. "I'll be back, I need some air." He tells Lydia before getting up and leaving the gym. He uses the back door and headed to the lacrosse field, somewhere he could be by himself. He walked to the middle of the field and laid down, his hands resting behind his head. Closing his eyes he thought about what Ethan was doing at this very moment. About fifteen minutes passed and he was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Thinking it was Jonathan he kept his eyes closed. "Go away."

"Why are you out here by yourself?" The voice said.

Danny's eyes flew open and looked to his left, Ethan was standing over him. "Ethan, I thought you'd be miles away from this place by now."

"Yeah me too." Ethan sat crisscross on the dry grass across from Danny and smiled towards the human. "So you didn't answer me, why are you out here alone?"

"Because I wanted to be alone." Danny sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them. "Where's your brother?"

Ethan looked up at the dark sky and sighed. "He left a while ago."

"Are you going to meet with him later or something?" Danny asked refusing to look his way.

"No." Ethan looked back to Danny and smiled. "I told him to go without me, so he did."

Hearing that made Danny finally look him in the eyes. "Are you serious, why would you tell him something like that?"

"Because I didn't want to go with him." Ethan says. "I love my brother but I've been following him my whole life and I'm tired of it. I'm doing something for myself now and that involves you. I love you and I don't want to leave you." Danny looked away from him and he could tell that he was upset. "Why do you look so upset Danny, I thought you'd be happy that I decided to stay."

"I am but I never wanted this." Danny admitted. "I didn't want you and your brother to split up."

"I did." Ethan says. "I've been wanting to go off on my own even before I came here but I never found a good enough reason too. It wasn't until I meet you that I realized how much I wanted to be normal."

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Danny says.

Ethan got up and moved closer to Danny and placed his hands on his knees. "I love you and there's nowhere else that I'd rather be." He leans forward and presses his lips to Danny's. It was soft and only lasted a few seconds but it still felt good. He felt Danny open his legs and pull him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny. After what felt like a lifetime he pulled away from Danny and moved to sit next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Danny thought for a minute then turned to face him. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

'I know this is what I want." Ethan says. "I want to be here with you."

Danny sighed and looked down. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say that you love me too." Ethan says, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Fine I love you too." Danny whispered, a smile starting to form on his face as well. "So what are you going to do now that you're own your own?"

"I have enough money to last a few months at my place now but I'm going to start looking for a cheep one bedroom apartment." Ethan says. "Now that I'm going to be back in school for good I'm going to need some kind of math tutor because I suck at it. You know Aidan took all my math classes for me while I took his English."

"They seriously couldn't tell you two apart." Danny says.

"I think they just saw a face and assumed I was him and he was me." Ethan says. 'I'm defiantly going to miss that about him." He looked towards the school then back at Danny. "Come on." He said getting to his feet and holding out his hand. "Let's go inside.

Danny took his hand and pulled himself up. "Can we do something else, I only came here because Lydia asked me too and coach would be down my throat if I didn't show."

"Well it's still early so we can go somewhere else if you want." Ethan says.

Danny smiled. "Anything is better then being here."

**...**

Ethan stumbled into his apartment, his lips never breaking apart from Danny's. By the time he got to his bedroom Danny was already working on his jeans. He pushed Danny onto the bed and grabbed both of his hands.

Confused Danny looked up at him. 'What's wrong?"

"We have all the time in the world." Ethan says pushing him flat on his back. "There's no need to hurry." He slowly undid Danny's jeans and pulled them off, along with his boxers. He smiled when he saw how hard Danny was. After disposing of his own clothes he climbed back on top of Danny and was immediately pulled into a kiss., only breaking apart to retrieve a condom from his. He couldn't believe after all they've been through Danny continued to made him feel like it was his first time. Sitting up he slipped on the condom, their eyes never breaking. Moving between Danny's legs he moaned when Danny pulled him into another kiss. As he entered the human he felt Danny bit down on his bottom lip that was still trapped between his lips. Once Danny let go of his lip and Ethan was fully inside of him they continued kissing. Ethan remained motionless for a few seconds before slowly pulling out then back in. Danny's nail dug into his back and he swallowed the growl that threatened to escaped his mouth so he went back to Danny's lips to keep quiet.

Danny never knew slowing down could feel so good. Hell he even found himself telling Ethan to go slower, wanting it to last forever. His left hand reached up and gripped Ethan's short hair while the other gripped the bedsheets. "It feels so good, slow." He panted out.

Still fearing that his inner beast would come out Ethan kept his mouth busy by kissing and nibbling on every inch of Danny. His neck, his jawline and ears before finding his way back to his mouth.

Danny felt himself getting close but he didn't want Ethan to stop so he tried to ride it out even longer but Ethan's mouth and member were too much for him and he came between their sweaty chests. He then watched as Ethan pulled out of him, pulled the latex rubber off and started stroking himself, which only lasted a few seconds before he came as well. They sat there panting and staring at each other before a smile appeared on both their faces simultaneously.

Ethan crawled back on top of Danny, his hands on either side of his head before he captures his lips. Danny's hands slowly ran up and down his back before his arms grew wobbly and he moved to lay next to Danny. He reached down and grabbed Danny's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I can get use to this."

"To what?" Asked Danny. "To us having sex?"

Ethan laid down and rested his head against Danny's chest. "Just lying here with you. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Danny, it was intoxicating to him. "I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arm tighter around Danny's waist.

Danny held him tighter, fearing that he would lose him again. "I love you too."

**A/N Well that was the longest one I've done so far. This story will be told in parts and I'll have the next part up for you guys soon. Hope you all enjoyed my new story and I'd love to hear what you guys think about it. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Chapter 2: I'm use to it all  
**

**...**

Danny reached out and found the other side of the bed empty and he immediately sat up, dreading that the past events were only a dream. Looking around he saw that he was still in Ethan's room, lying in his bed. He laid back down and started to drift of to sleep but was alarmed by his phone ringing. Glancing at the clock on Ethan's dresser he saw that it was almost ten o'clock. He picked up his jeans from the floor and pulled out his cellphone hoping it wasn't his mother, it was Lydia. "Hey Lydia." He said sitting up against the headboard.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Lydia was back home lying in her bed.

"Sorry I left without telling you." Danny says.

"Where did you go?" Lydia asked.

Danny thought for a minute before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I um...I went home because I just wanted to be by myself and Jonathan wouldn't leave me alone."

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked. "I can come over if you want me too."

Danny smiled. "No that's okay I was about to hit the sack anyway."

"Alright then I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can hang out or something." Lydia says hopefully.

"Alright, bye." Danny hung up the phone and stared down at it a few seconds before looking towards the doorway. Ethan was leaning against the door frame staring at him. "Hey."

"Why didn't you tell her about me." Ethan says.

Danny shrugged and looked down. "Because if I did she would have asked about Aidan and didn't want to have to tell her that he was still gone. She was already upset about the whole thing and this would only make it worse for her."

"What about Monday?" Ethan asked going over to the bed and sitting next to Danny. "She's going to have to see me then and then what?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until then." Danny looked over at Ethan. "I just wish your brother had stayed with you. Then all this would be so much easier for everyone."

"I'm sorry, I know how close you and Lydia are." Ethan reached over and intertwined their fingers together.

Danny looked down at their hands then back at Ethan. "Hey, do you think you can lay low until Monday? If anyone else knows you're here I know that they will tell Lydia."

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay out of sight until then."

Danny smiled. "Thanks." Looking pass Ethan and towards the clock on the night stand he sighed. "It's getting late and I should go before my folks start calling." He released Ethan's hand and got of the bed.

Ethan watched as Danny slipped on his boxers, jeans them shirt before grabbing his socks, shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed. He could tell that Danny was upset. "Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing." Danny lied shaking his head.

Ethan moved over and sat next to Danny. "It's Lydia, isn't it?"

"I feel horrible." Danny admitted. "Like I betrayed her or something for being happy that you stayed. Am I a horrible person?" He asked looking over at Ethan.

"No, you're not a horrible person." Ethan says. "You have to be the most sweetest, honest and most loyal person I've ever met. I'm not saying that she won't be upset but I know she'll be happy for you. All you have to do is be honest with her, like you always are." He put his arm around Danny's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will be okay, you'll see."

Danny closed the gap between them and kissed Ethan. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too." Replied Ethan. Once Danny was done he followed him out to the parking lot and waited until he disappeared into the night before going back inside.

**...**

When Danny got home it was a little after ten and his mother was sitting on the living room couch. "Hey mom."

"Hey, how was the pep rally?" Raven asked.

Danny shrugged, heading toward the stairs. "It was alright, I'm tired though so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." He went up to his room, grabbed a change of clothes and went right to the bathroom. He didn't want his parents to get a scent of what he's been doing all night. When he got back to his room he saw that he had a text from Ethan, saying that he loves him. Danny texted back love you too before connecting his phone to his charger and getting under his covers. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Saturday morning**

Ethan was fast asleep when he was suddenly awaken by banging on the door. Getting up he made his way to the door but stopped as he neared it. "McCall?" When he opened the door Stiles walked in followed closely by Scott. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "I thought you and your brother would be long gone by now." He looked around when he noticed how quiet it was. "Where's Aidan?"

"He left yesterday." Ethan says folding his arms. "How did you even know that I was here, did Danny call you?"

"No I just had a feeling that one of you were still here." Scott says. "What happened?"

Ethan leans against the wall. "I just didn't want to leave, yeah I hate being in school but there was no way I could walk away from Danny, not again."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were here?" Scott asked.

"Danny told me not to say anything because he didn't want Lydia to know that I was here and Aidan was." Ethan says. "So if you guys see her can you not say anything, just let Danny talk to her first."

"So what are you going to do?" Stiles asked.

"For starters I'm going to find my own place and I was thinking about joining the lacrosse team." Ethan says. "I know the season's already started but do you think Finstock will let me join?"

"If you're any good he will." Scott replied.

Ethan suddenly looked down at the floor. "Hey Scott, did you mean what you said to me the other day?"

"What did you tell him the other day?" Stiles says looking over at Scott.

Scott sighed. "I told him that he and his brother will always have a place in our pack and yeah I did mean that. I also talked to Isaac and Derek and there okay with it so you don't have to worry about any bad blood."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks."

"So now that you're going to stay in Beacon Hills are you going to tell Danny about the whole werewolf thing?" Stiles asked folding his arms.

"I'm going to wait until things settle down before I tell him that and I am going to tell him?" Ethan says.

"Was it just Danny that made you want to stay or was it something more?" Scott asked.

"I was never happy with all the moving around, all the fights, blood and death." Ethan says. "I always wanted the normal life and I can have that now, with him."

"Awe." Stiles said smiling. "Who knew the big bad Ethan was nothing but a big old softie."

Ethan immediately frowned. "Shut up."

Scott just shook his head. "Man I never would have thought you'd choose Danny over Aidan."

"It's not like Aidan and I will never see each other again." Ethan says. "We just wanted different things and us splitting up was best for both of us. It's going to be hard because this is the first time we've been apart but we'll be alright. He's going to call every now and again though, just to check in."

Scott nodded. "So do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

Ethan shook his head. "Not really, was just going to hang out here."

"Why don't you hang out with us." Stiles says. "Sure beats staying in here all day by yourself."

"Sure." Ethan replied.

**...**

Danny was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with headphones blaring in his ears. Ethan had called him earlier and told him Scott and Stiles found out he stayed so he decided to tell Lydia bow. He had spent almost the entire morning trying to figure out something to say to her. He looked towards his door when it opened and Lydia walked in, he smiled and removed his headphones. "Hey Lydia."

Lydia knew by the sound of Danny's voice that something was wrong. "Hey." She walked over to his bed and laid down next to him. "What's going on because you sounded pretty serious on the phone."

Danny sighed and looked down. "I wanted to talk to you about what exactly happened that night at the pep rally. I didn't go home I just went outside to get some fresh air. I was lying on the lacrosse field when Ethan showed up."

"I thought the two of them left the day before?" Lydia asked.

"Aidan did but Ethan decided that he wanted to stay here." After getting no reply from Lydia he looked over at her. "I wanted to tell you last night but I didn't know how, I'm so sorry."

Lydia slowly smiled. "You don't have to apologize for anything Danny, it's okay."

"Really?" Danny says. "I feel horrible for being happy that Ethan didn't leave."

"It does hurt that he didn't stay but I don't want you to feel like you can't be happy and considering what you've been through you deserve it." Lydia admitted. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." Danny replied.

"So where is he anyway?" Lydia asked.

"I told him to lay low because I didn't want you to know that he was here so he's probably still home." Says Danny, starting to play with the wires of his headphones. "So what now?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't have anything to do so if you want to hang out we can."

**Later that night**

Danny spent the entire day with Lydia an when he finally got home he find Ethan sitting on the front steps of his house. "What are you doing here?" He walked over and sat down next to him.

"How did everything go with Lydia." Ethan asked turning to face Danny.

Danny shrugged. "It went okay, she says that she's happy for me but I still feel bad."

"But she's okay though and that's all that matters." Ethan says.

"Yeah." Danny says. "Have you been with Scott and Stiles all day?"

Ethan nodded. "That Stiles kid can really talk, can he?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah he can." He got to his feet and held out his hand for Ethan who took it and pulled himself up. Danny knew how his dad would react if he had a boy upstairs so they stayed downstairs. They had been lying on the couch for about an hour and a half when they heard the door open and close.

"What's going on in here?" Terry Mahealani said coming into the living room as the pair got to their feet.

"Hey dad." Danny says shoving his hands into his pockets.

Terry looked from his son to the other teen who was standing next to him. "Danny, who's your friend?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Um this is Ethan, my...um friend."

"Friend?" Terry says folding his arms against his chest. "Your mom told me that you're little boyfriends name was Ethan, so is this him?"

Ethan walked over to the older male and held out his hand. "Yeah I'm Ethan Fisher, it's nice to meet you."

Terry reached out and shook his hand. "You too." He watched them for a few seconds before slowly backing away. "I guess I'll let you two get back to whatever it is you were doing."

"Sorry about that." Danny says.

Ethan watched him go then turned back to Danny who was back on the couch. "Don't be, I finally got to meet your dad so I guess all that leaves is your mom."

Danny watched as he sat back down. "You see, excited to meet her."

"I am." Ethan says. "This is the first time I've ever done anything like this and I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"You've never met a boyfriends parents?" Danny asked.

Ethan looked away from Danny and sighed. "I've never had a boyfriend before, you're the first for everything. My first time, first kiss, first love and I want you to be my last."

Danny smiled. "How come you never told me any of this before."

"I didn't think you would take to me if I said that I didn't have any boyfriend experience whatsoever." Ethan admitted.

"Well that's a little hard to believe because you didn't seem like you were new to all of this whenever we were together." Danny says.

Ethan smiled, reaching out he intertwined their fingers together. "You completely changed my life Danny." He heard the floor boards creek behind and turned to see Danny's father heading back over to them.

"Ethan." Terry says walking in front of the couch. "I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to meet my wife, Danny's mother so why don't you stay for dinner. That way we can get to know you a little better and you can get to know us a little better."

Ethan looked to Danny who smiled then back at his Mr. Mahealani. "I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Good." Terry says clapping his hands together. "Why don't the two of you help me start dinner before your mother gets home." He heads back into the kitchen.

Ethan stood up and turned to Danny. "I think he likes me."

"I think he does too." Danny got up and followed Ethan into the kitchen.

**11:34 that night**

Danny was sitting on the steps outside the house, his head resting on Ethan's shoulder as Ethan's fingers interlocked with his own. "So now that you've officially met my parents what did you think?"

"They were nice but I think they felt bad for me because I told them that I was alone here." Ethan says. "Before I left your dad told me that I always had a place at the table and I'm always welcome back."

Even though Danny's eyes were closed he noticed that the porch light was now on and he sighed. "The lights on, which means my dad wants me in." He says sitting up.

Ethan turns to Danny and kisses him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Danny stood by the stairs as Ethan started his bike and pulled out of his driveway before he turned and headed back inside. His dad was leaning against the wall when he closed the door. "So what do you think?"

"He seems like a good kid but I didn't know you two were so serious." Terry says. "How long have you two been going out?"

"A few months." Danny says and when his dad frowned he shook his hands. "I know what you're thinking dad and I honestly don't know what to tell you. I know it's still early for me to be saying I love him but I do, I'm happier then I've been in along time."

Terry smiled. "Yeah, I've noticed that too." He sighed. "Why don't you turn in and I'll straighten up down here." When Danny headed upstairs he went back to the kitchen and started on the dishes.

**Monday morning**

Ethan got to school early because he had to talk to the principal and right after that he went to the locker room to talk to coach Finstock. Once that was all done he was going to head back outside to wait for Danny but when he spotted Jonathan watching him from down the hall he couldn't help e smirk that came across his face as he made his way over. "Hey Jonathan."

Jonathan only glared back. "What the hell are you doing here, thought you left?"

Ethan sighed. "Naw I decided to stay here in Beacon Hills."

"Where's your clone?" Jonathan asked closing his locker.

"None of your business." Ethan says. "But you should know that Danny and I are together now more then ever and if you ever talk to him again you'll live to regret it."

"Hell never stop thinking about be and you know it." Jonathan says. "I was his first."

"And I'm his last." Ethan replies. "You screwed yourself out of one hell of a guy and you're going to feel it everyday when we walk through the halls together and I'm going to love ever minute of it." With that he walked away from the human, a smile still plastered on his face. He walked back outside the school and watched as the cars filled the school parking lot. That's when he spotted Lydia getting out of her car, taking a deep breath he goes over to her. "Hey Lydia."

Lydia smiled. "Hey, I didn't think you would ever come and talk to me."

"I wanted to but I didn't want to upset you." Ethan says.

"Like I told Danny I'm happy for you guys." Lydia says. "And I'm really okay Ethan so don't worry about me."

Ethan nodded. "I want you to know that I tried to make him stay but-"

"Once he sets his mind about something nothing can change it." Lydia says finishing his sentence. "I know."

Ethan started rubbing the back of his neck. "So um would you like some company for a while?"

"Company I could use." Lydia says throwing her bag over her shoulders.

**...**

Danny pulled into the school parking lot and immediately spotted Ethan's bike parked in his normal spot. He didn't know why but he feared that somehow it wouldn't be there. As soon as he got out of his car he ran smack into Scott. "Sorry Scott, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." Scott replied. "Did you talk to Lydia about Ethan yet?"

Danny nodded. "I talked to her last night and she kept saying that she's okay. She says that she's happy for me and wants me to be happy too."

Scott nodded. "Well did Ethan talk to you about anything else yet?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. "What else would he need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing." Scott quickly says. "I um have to go...I'll see you later."

Before Danny could say anything else Scott rushed off, leaving him curious and confused but he decided to let it go for now and headed into the school. As he headed to his locker he passed Jonathan who ducked his head and for the first time didn't speak, he felt himself smiling. When he finally got to his locker he found Ethan leaning against his locker. "Hey you."

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Ethan asked.

"Sure." After getting out his books he and Ethan walked across the hall and sat on the stairs. Danny removed his book bag and sat it on the ground between his legs. "So what's going on?"

Ethan cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "Okay so there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now and I don't know exactly how to say it so I'm just going to say it."

Danny watched as Ethan took a few deep breaths before glancing at him then back to the ground. Once again and then again until he reached out and placed a hand on Ethan's leg. "Hey it's okay, I already know."

Ethan slowly looked towards Danny, slightly smiling. "What do you mean know, know what?"

Danny sighed. "That you're a werewolf."

Ethan's small smile dropped and he moved closer to Danny. "What?"

"i know." Danny says still smiling.

"How?" Ethan asked.

"I know that Beacon Hill's isn't the safe haven that everyone thinks it is." Danny says. "Theirs a lot of good here but I also know there's a lot of darkness. As in spirits, werewolf, demons and who knows what else."

"And how did you come across all of this?" Ethan asked.

"I'm the only child of a overprotective and widowed father." Danny says. "When I was younger my dad use to tell me all these stories about werewolves, foxes and all kinds of different supernatural things. He's also a retired hunter and is good friends with your friend Deaton from the animal clinic. After I kept getting hurt my dad started asking around about any new beings and then he would tell me about them. I never fully believed him until my friend Jackson asked me for a favor and when I saw with my own eyes I still couldn't believe it."

Ethan looked down. "But if you knew how come you never said anything?"

"Because my dad didn't want to be involved in all that stuff but the supernatural keeps coming too me." Danny says.

"Wow, so you're not afraid of me?" Ethan asked looking over at Danny who was now smiling.

"Ethan I've seen much worse that werewolves so believe me when I say that I'm use to it all now." Danny sighed. "But I need you to keep all this between us, I don't want the others to know that I know much more then I let on."

"The others?" Ethan starts. "Are you saying that you know about-"

"Yeah." Derek says cutting him off. "I know about Scott being a werewolf and Lydia being a banshee. I also knew about Boyd, Cora and Jackson all being werewolves too."

"This is insane." Ethan says rubbing his face with his hands. "All this time I've been scared to death to tell you the truth about me and you knew the entire time." Something then crossed his mind and he turned to face Danny once more. "But there is something else you need to know-"

"No I don't." Danny quickly says. "Whatever happened in the past just leave it there. I don't need to know anymore then I already do." Just then the bell started ringing, Danny grabbed his bag and got to his feet. "So you'll keep this between us?"

"Oh yeah I won't tell anyone else." Ethan got to his fewer and grabbed Danny's hand. "So do you still love me?"

"Of course I love you." Replied Danny. "Nothing is ever going to change that and besides I find all this to be very exciting."

"What?" Asked Ethan.

"Dating a werewolf." Danny leans over and gave Ethan a quick kiss before walking off. "I'll see you later."

Ethan watched him go then headed the other way to his first period class. Yeah, he could definitely get use to this.

**A/N Hi all, I how you've enjoyed my new chapter and I'll have more for you soon. Thanks and please Read & Review :-) :-) :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Warning M/M sex :-) :-) :-) Once again I tried to detail it as much as I could and I was a little nervous at how it turned out but I still hope you guys like it, fingers crossed. :-) :-) :-) **

**...**

**Chapter 3: Settling into the normal life**

**...**

**Three days later **

**Thursday afternoon**

It was 4:33 and Danny was sitting on Ethan's couch flipping through the TV channels. "Ethan will you come out already!" He yelled. "I'm sure that you look just fine!" He looked up from the TV when he heard the bathroom door open and close, seconds later Ethan appeared. Danny couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ethan. Ethan wore a bright yellow shirt that was tucked into beige uniform pants and a hat that read RJ's Burger's on the front was pulled down to cover his eyes. "You don't look that bad."

"I look like a dweeb Danny." Ethan says removing the hat. "Hell I don't even like burger joints like this one."

"Then why did you apply?" Danny asked resting his elbows on his knees.

"Because no one else would hire me cause I'm still in school." Ethan goes over and sits next to Ethan on the couch. "Have you ever been there, I mean what is it like?"

Danny sighed. "Most of the people that work there go to Beacon Hills so don't be surprised if you see familiar faces."

"Well that's good because I can get to knew some new people." Ethan says. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Danny sat back and turned to face Ethan. "There is one problem though, Jonathan works there as a cashier."

"Oh." Ethan says looking down.

"That's why I was surprised you applied there." Danny says. "Maybe you can go somewhere else."

Ethan shook his head. "I'm bound to run into him from time to time so I might as well deal with him."

"So you never told me your hours." Danny says laying back on the couch.

"Well I have to be there at five in the afternoon and I don't get off until ten." Ethan moved between Danny's legs and laid down on top of him. His hands on either side of his head. "Which sucks because we won't be seeing much of each other until the weekend." He then started kissing Danny on the neck.

Danny's fingers tangled in Ethan's short hair and pulled him into a kiss. His other hand easing down to the top of Ethan's pants, pulling out his shirt.

Ethan reluctantly pulled away though. 'If this goes any farther then I'm going to be late for my first day." He whispered against Danny's lips.

Danny smiled as Ethan got off of him. "You started it." He watched as Ethan tucked his shirt back in before putting his hat back on. "Seriously though, how do I look?"

"Honestly you do look little dorky but you're still cute." Getting up his grabbed his jacket and keys before following Ethan out of the apartment. After saying their goodbyes and Danny headed home.

**...**

**Later that night**

It was a little after nine when Danny was just getting out of the showers and was looking for something to wear when Ethan burst into his room. "Ethan, what are you doing here?"

Ethan's words got caught in his throat when he saw that Danny was soaking wet and in only a towel. "Wow um I need to tell you something." His eyes drifted down and he suddenly wished that he had x-ray vision.

Danny smiled. "Then why don't you look me in the eyes and tell me what's going on."

"I got fired." Ethan says looking back up at Danny.

"What?" Danny says. "How did you get fired on your firs day, what happened?"

"I got in a fight with Jonathan." Ethan says. "Before you say anything he started it."

Danny didn't bother to put on clothes as he sat next to Ethan on the bed. "How exactly did he start it and how did you get in here anyway?"

"I used a spare key under a rock in your backyard. The other day when I was here I overheard you and your folks talking about it." Ethan says. "As for Jonathan he kept getting in my face talking about how it wasn't over between you two and how much he still loved you. He said that you might be with me but you're always thinking about him. He says that you're going to realize that you're still in love with him and you're going to end things with me once you see that."

Danny nodded. "And did you believe him or do you really think that I would do something like that to you?"

"I know you wouldn't but he sounded pretty sure of himself." Ethan says looking down.

"That's because he's cocky and thinks he always gets what he wants." Danny reaches up and turns Ethan's face towards his own. "But he's not getting me because I'm all yours." He wrapped his hand around Ethan's head and pulled him into a kiss. It was only suppose to be a reassuring one but it quickly escalated and soon Danny was lying on his back. His fingers swimming through Ethan's hair as he kissed down his wet chest before making his way back to his lips. Ethan's sat up on his knees and moved down to the towel that was still around Danny's lower half, slowly tugging it open.

Pulling away from Danny Ethan sat up and discarded his shirt. He smiled when Danny hands ran down his bare chest, stopping when they reached his belt buckle. His eyes never left Danny's as he undid the belt and opened his jeans. He laid back down on top of Danny and wiggled out of his jeans. He groaned in Danny's mouth when their two members brushed against the other. "Danny?" He breathes out.

"Shhhh." Danny whispered as reaching down he grabbed Ethan's dick, slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft. Suddenly he flipped them over so he was on top. He sat up, grabbed a bottle of lube out of his top dresser and started to open it but Ethan grabbed his hand. "What?"

"We don't need that." Ethan says propping himself up on his elbows. "You know I can take it."

"Werewolf powers or not I don't want to hurt you now turn over." When Ethan turned over and got on his hands and knees Danny dribbled some of the cold liquid in his hands before rubbing onto his member. Tossing it on the floor he got back on his knees behind Ethan. It wasn't a secret that he was way bigger then Ethan was but considering that this was Ethan's second time bottoming he still didn't want to hurt him. Ethan lowered his head as Danny eased inside of him, carefully not to hurt just like he did the first time he bottomed for Danny. Danny knew that Ethan had never bottomed before so it made him feel good that he was Ethan's first. Once he was fully inside he waited until Ethan relaxed around him before he pulled out slowly went back in. Their slow pace didn't last long and soon Ethan found himself pushing back onto his partner. Danny gripped Ethan's hips to hold him in place before he repeatedly slammed into him. Then he heard a low growl and that made him stop. "Ethan?"

Ethan took a few seconds to catch his breath before looking back at Danny, a small smile on his lips. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Dropping his head he waited until Danny started up again. His claws digging through the bed sheets, through the mattress. Then Danny's hand reached around him and started moving his hand up and down his already leaking dick. Feeling Danny release inside of him became too much and he didn't hold back as he let out another low growl before collapsing on the bed. Seconds later he no longer felt Danny above him but next to him. After catching his breath he moved closer to Danny and rested his head on his chest. As he drifted off to sleep he heard Danny whisper that he loved him and he smiled.

**Thirty minutes later**

Danny was lying down on the foot of his bed watching Ethan as he got dressed. His head rested in his hands and a sheet covered his still naked lower half. "So what are you going to do now?"

Ethan nodded. "I guess I'm going to have to look for another one. I know I can't afford to live where I do now for too much long. With the money Aidan gave me plus my own I only have a few more months."

"What about Aidan?" Danny asks.

Ethan paused and looked over at him. "What about him, he's not coming back Danny so I have to focus on me."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Danny says sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers with him. "That Aidan is just going to walk out of your life and never come back."

"He said it himself Danny, that he doesn't want to be here." Ethan grabbed his shoes and sat next to Danny. "I mean he's been gone for a week now and he hasn't even called. He trashed his cellphone before he left so I have no way of knowing if he's even alive."

"I thought you two could feel when the other one was in pain or something." Danny says.

"We lost that ability when Jennifer killed our alpha form." Ethan sighed. "To be honest with you ever since that night I've felt like I lost a apart of me. I mean for years it's been just me and him and now...I'm sorry, I just miss him."

Danny started to feel guilty and he moved away from Ethan to the other side of the bed. "Do you regret that you decided to stay with me?"

"No I don't regret it I just wish Aidan would have stayed with me too." Ethan says putting on his socks and shoes. He moved over to where Danny was and grabbed his hand. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love being here and I love being with you. Being away from him is just going to take some getting use to but as long as I have you I'll be alright."

Danny nodded. "Alright."

Ethan leans up and captures Danny's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Danny replies. He watched as Ethan grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving him room. He sat there until he heard Ethan's bike start up and walked over to his open window. Dethan waved at him once more before pulling out of his driveway and disappearing into the darkness. Walking back to his bed he started removing the covers and when he saw the claw marks on his mattress he smiled before flipping it over. He threw his old sheets into the wash alone with his blanket before remaking his bed and taking another shower. After getting dressed he went back to his room and laid down on his freshly made bed, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

**...**

**Friday after school**

Now that Ethan was on the lacrosse team he'd gotten a lot closer to Scott, and Stiles while Isaac was a work in process. Danny was absent because of a family emergency so he was alone with the other beta, human and Alpha.

"So Ethan I heard what happened with you and Jonathan at RJ's Burgers and I might know a way to help." Scott says. They were just getting out of lacrosse practice. "I work with Deaton at the animal clinic and I could use some help. It pays well plus Deaton knows about us so we don't have to hide or anything."

Ethan sighed. "I don't know, I mean what exactly would I be doing?"

"Basically the same thing I do." Scott says. "Taking care of the animals." He saw the hesitant look in Ethan's eyes and patted him on the shoulder. "Okay what if you stop by later and I'll show you around and we'll see how it goes from there."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks Scott." So when later rolled around Ethan found himself sitting in the parking lot of the animal clinic. He sat there for about five minutes before getting up and going inside. Deaton was at the front so he cautiously walked over to him.

"Ethan, I didn't think that you would show up." Deaton says closing the notebook he was reading.

Ethan swallowed. "Um did Scott already talk to you about me coming here."

"Yes he did and I don't mind you working here part time." Deaton nodded to the kennel. "Scott's in the back so you can go on back there."

Ethan nodded and made his way to the back. He could smell the animal as he neared the kennel. Pushing the door open he saw Scott in the very back and it looked like he was feeding a very large dog. "McCall!" He called out.

"Hey." Scott closed the door to the cage, picked up the huge bag of dog food and headed up to where Ethan was. "So you're here, come on I'll show you around." Scott walked off and Ethan followed him.

**...**

It was late and Danny was just getting home from the hospital. His dad had got in a minor car accident earlier so he left school early to got to the hospital. While his mom went upstairs to change out her work clothes Danny went to the kitchen to warm up the food he got from the store earlier that day. He was currently staring at it as it went around and around when his phone started vibrating in his pockets, he pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm going to kill Scott!" Ethan barked from the other end of the phone.

Danny removed his food from the microwave and sat down at the table. "Why, what's going on?"

"He had me cleaning up crap all day in this hell of an animal clinic, plus a dog pissed on me then the little bastard bit me!" Ethan yelled again.

Danny smiled. "So Scott got you a job with him at the animal clinic?"

"Yeah." Replied Ethan. "And all this stuff that happened to me came from that devil of a dog in the back of the kennel. You should have seen the way it was looking at me Danny, like it wanted to bite my head off or something."

Danny laughed. "So what did you do?"

"Scott told me to show it who the alpha was so I did and that when he bit me." Ethan sighed. "I swear out of all the dogs there that was the only one who acted like a psycho around me."

Danny shrugged and took a bite out of his hamburger. "Maybe he's not use to strangers."

"That's what Scott said but you should have seen the smile on his face." Ethan says walking into his apartment. "He was enjoying himself while watching me make a fool of myself."

"So besides all that did you enjoy yourself?' Asked Danny.

"Yeah." Replied Ethan. "Deaton showed me a few things that I didn't know that I could do and Scott told me some things about him and vise versa. Who knew that one day Scott McCall and I would have a decent conversation with each other that didn't involve death. He's actually a pretty decent guy once you get to know him. Isaac too but Stiles is a completely different story. You know when we were in the locker room he kept asking me if I found him attractive and I didn't know what to tell him."

"He asks me that all the time too but I never answer him." Danny replied.

Ethan sighed and sat down on his bed. "So what happened with that family emergency you had to deal with, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, someone ran into the back of my dads car." Danny says. "He's alright though but my mom was so freaked that she has him on bed rest until she's convinced that he's okay." The phone went quiet and Danny thought back on his conversation with Ethan the day before. "Besides all of that are you alright?"

"Danny I'm fine." Ethan assures him. "I promise that if or whenever I do need to talk I'll come to you. Now it's late and I know you're exhausted so I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can hang out."

"Alright." Danny replied.

After saying goodbye Ethan took a quick shows before eating leftover pizza he bought the day before. Before he went to his room he went back to the living room to get his phone and that's when he saw that he had a missed call and a voice-mail. He didn't recognize the number so he just listened to the voice message, it was Aidan. Once the recording was done he tried calling the number back but there was no answer. Either way he was glad to hear his brothers voice after a week of nothing.

**Saturday**

**Ethan's apartment**

"So all he said was that he was okay and he missed you?" Danny says. He was sitting on the couch while Ethan's head rested on his lap. Their fingers tangled together on his chest.

"Yeah." Replied Ethan. "He said that he's sorry he hasn't called as much as he wanted to but he could never get to a phone. He didn't tell me where he was but he I didn't get the feeling from his voice that he was in trouble so that's a good thing." He looked up at Danny when he didn't respond. "Something wrong?"

"What, no everything is alright." Danny says looking down at him. "I was just thinking about something, it's not important so no need to worry." S phone then started ringing and Ethan grabbed it from the table and handed of to him. "Thanks." He saw Lydia's name flashing and answers it. "Hey Lydia...really...no were just hanging out at his apartment...alright then I'll see you later." Hanging up the phone he looked down at Ethan and started to talk but Ethan cut him off.

"So you and Lydia are going to have a little girls night in." Ethan says looking back towards the TV. "Pillow fights, chocolate with ice cream, romantic comedies and boy talk, sounds like fun, can I come too?"

"Sure but I don't think you'll enjoy yourself." Danny asks. "Besides that's not what we're going to do. Why don't you hang out with Scott and the others tonight. "Maybe you and Isaac can have a heart to heart and settle your differences since you said that you guys were cool now?

"We are but I still feel bad for what happened." Ethan says. "I've actually been wanting to talk to him about it for a while now but I never knew where to start."

"Well whatever happened I hopes everything works out." Danny says looking back to the TV.

Ethan stares up at Danny, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "Danny, I know you said that you didn't want to know about my past but ever since we talked in the stairway I've been feeling like I'm keeping something from you and I don't like it. I know everything about you now and I want you to know everything about me, especially the bad. You can't honestly say that you aren't even a little curious."

Danny sighed and looked down at Ethan. "Okay so maybe I am a little curious as to why Isaac was always attacking you."

"I want us to be able to tell each other everything, no secrets." Ethan says and Danny nods.

**A half hour later**

Ethan was leaning against the wall across the room watching Danny from the couch as he took in what Ethan had just told him. "I totally understand if you want to leave."

Danny looked over at Ethan. "Why would I leave, I told you before that your past is your past and it doesn't change the way I feel about you." He smiled and patted the cushion next to him. "Come back so we can finish the movie." Ethan smiled and laid back down feeling like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, his head resting on Danny's lap.

**...**

**7:33 that night**

Lydia was up in her room with her stereo playing low when her phone rang. She reached over and answered it. "Hello?" There was no answer but she could hear someone breathing on the other end. "Hello perv I can hear you breathing." She heard a familiar chuckle before the line went dead. She stared at the phone thinking the unknown number would call back but it never did so she forgot about it. She returned her focus on herself again as she put on her makeup when her foot opened and closed. "Not now mom I'm busy."

"I hope you're not trying to look good for me because I'm sorry to say that I play for the other team." A voice says.

Lydia turned around just as Danny laid down on her bed. "Hey, how did you get in here my mom just left?"

"She was just getting into her car when I pulled up and she let me in." Danny says. "Who were you just talking too before I came in here?"

"I don't know." Lydia says. "The number was unknown and all they did was breathe on the other end. I could have sworn that I heard someone laugh and call me crazy but it sounded like Aidan."

"Maybe it was." Danny says. "Aidan called Ethan last night from an unknown number so it's possible." He moved over to the edge of the bed. "Why are you getting all dressed up anyway?"

"Because were going out." Lydia says getting to her feet. "All were waiting for is Allison and Kira."

"Where exactly are we going?" Danny asked.

"I need to get my mind off of Aidan so were going to the Jungle." Lydia says.

"How will being surrounded by gay guys going to help you?" Danny asks.

"Because all I want to do is going out dancing without being hit on by and old geezer who still lives with his parents." Lydia says. "And the jungle is the perfect place for that now you on the other hand will have to try to keep your hands to yourself."

"You won't have to worry about that." Danny says getting up when he heard a horn coming from outside. "That's Allison and Kira, are you ready to go?"

Lydia looked back to the mirror and did a quick check up before grabbing her jacket, keys and purse. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later the four of them were at jungle. Allison and Kira were dancing with a group of guys in drag while Danny sat with Lydia at the bar.

"So how is it going with you and Danny?" Lydia asks.

"Good." Danny says. "It's everything I've ever wanted but I feel bad about Ethan. "The other day we were talking and I stupidity brought up Aidan. He says that he's okay but I can see how much being without Aidan affects him. I just wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Danny leaving was Aidan's choice." Lydia says. "And besides we came out tonight to have fun so come on let's dance."

**...**

Ethan was sitting on the couch in the McCall's resident trying not to look so annoyed. Stiles was talking about anything and everything he could think of. Scott seemed invested in whatever he was saying while Isaac was glued to the TV. He sat on the far end of the couch by himself staring down at his phone, hoping Danny would call so he'd have an excuse to leave. He looked over at Isaac who briefly looked back at him before turning back to the TV. 'Now or never' He thought before getting up and going over to him. "Hey Isaac um can I talk to you for a minute?"

Isaac looked up at Ethan before glancing at Scott who smiled. "Sure." He got up and followed Ethan to the kitchen. "So what's going on?" He says leaning against the counter.

Ethan leans on against the counter across from him. "Look I know that I'm not your most favorite person in the world after what happened between us. I just want you to know that I regret what happened and I know it won't bring them back but I'm really sorry about Boyd and Erica."

Issac sighed and unfolded his arms. "You're right it won't bring them back but it means a lot that you apologized so thanks and if you ever want to get together and work on our chemistry on the lacrosse field I wouldn't mind."

Ethan smiled. "Cool." There stood in silence a few seconds before they heard Stiles voice so they went back to the living room. Scott was retrieving the pizza they had ordered and Stiles was sitting on the arm of the couch smiling at them. "Why are you smiling?"

Stiles kept smiling. "Aren't you two the cutest, did you guys kiss and make up?"

Ethan only glared at the smaller teen while Isaac simply shook his head and walked back over to the couch. He walked pass Stiles and sat back in his seat when Scott sat down next to him. "What Scott?"

Scott looked over and Stiles and Isaac who were devouring a slice of pizza. "Have you talked to Danny about you know what?"

Ethan paused before shaking his head. "We haven't really had anytime alone to talk so I haven't really brought it up yet." Scott just stared at him. "What?"

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you're not telling me." Scott says.

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know." Just then his phone started ringing and he quickly got to his feet. "That's probably him right now um I'll be back in a minute." He quickly walks out the front door and pulled out his phone, it wasn't Danny but one of his neighbors. "Hello... what...no don't do that...yeah it's probably nothing but I'm actually not far...thanks for calling...bye." He hung up the phone and turned to find Scott standing behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"My neighbor just called and said she came home from work and heard someone in my apartment." Ethan says. "She knows that Aidan is gone so she freaked out and called me. I have to go but thanks for having me over."

"Don't mention it." Scott says. "I'll see you tomorrow." He watched Ethan go before he headed back inside.

Ten minutes later Ethan pulled into his apartment complex, hopped off his bike and headed up to his place. He went to unlock the door but paused when a familiar feeling rushed over him. Quickly opening the door he walked through the house and to the kitchen where the light was on. He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone sitting at the table eating a bowl of lucky charms. "Aidan?"

Aidan paused from eating his bowl of cereal and smiled up at his brother. "Good to know that all my stuff is still here."

**A/N Thanks for reading and as always I hope this chapter was too your liking. Please leave your thoughts and I'll repost soon.**


End file.
